Side Story of Outer Senshi
by sayaka69
Summary: ...เธออย ต วคนเด ยว ถ าอย างน น..พวกเรามาเล ยงเธอก นเถอะ พวกเราจะเป นพ อและแม ให เธอเองนะ... การใช ช ว ตร วมก นในบ านหล งหน ง ท กว าจะผ านไปในแต ละว นน น... ม นช างว นนวายส นด ม ท งความส ข และความท กข ปนเปก นไปไม ม ว นหย ด ไหนจะการระล กชาต ของพวกเธอ ท เร มย อนกล บเข ามาในช ว ตอ กคร ง เราจะผ านเร องเหล าน ไปได ย งไงก นละเน ย?
1. Chapter 1

...เสียงนี้ดังมาจากไหนกันนะ? ไพเราะเหลือเกิน ฟังแล้วอบอุ่นจัง... พลันเดินตามเสียงนั้นไป จนกระทั่งออกมาที่สวนแห่งหนึ่ง ผู้หญิงยืนสีไวโอลิน...ที่ศาลายามค่ำคืน!

...มาเล่นดนตรีดึกขนาดนี้ได้ยังไง? มืดค่ำขนาดนี้... แต่ว่าเสียงเพลงนั้นไพเราะเกินกว่าจะเอ่ยคำพูดต่อว่าเธอได้ ยืนหลับตาฟังอย่างสบายอารมณ์อยู่เสียนาน ถึงได้รู้ตัวว่า... เสียงเพลงนั้นได้หยุดเล่นไปแล้ว

ทันทีที่ลืมตาขึ้น กลับพบเห็นหญิงสาวผมสีน้ำทะเล ยาวสลวยพัดปลิวตามแรงลม แต่เจ้าของผมนั้นกลับยืนมองจ้องกลับอย่างไม่วางตา ด้วยสายตาที่ไม่ค่อยไว้ใจในผู้ที่มาเยือนซักเท่าไหร่ ไม่มีใครกล้าบุกมาถึงเขตพื้นที่ของนางเช่นนี้เลย!

"คุณเข้ามาทำอะไรในพื้นที่ของชั้น? มันอันตรายนะ" เธอเริ่มตั้งท่าระวังตัวไว้ หากผู้มาเยือนจะขยับแม้แต่นิดเดียว นางก็พร้อมที่จะจัดการอย่างไม่ลังเลเลยเช่นเดียวกัน

ฝ่ายผู้มาเยือนยืนนิ่ง ครุ่นคิดเพื่อที่จะตอบคำถามของนาง แต่กลับตอบออกมาอย่างตะกุกตะกัก ผิดกับวิสัยเดิมของตน ที่เป็นคนทำอะไรแบบรวดเร็ว(โดยไม่คิดด้วยซ้ำ) "ชั้นเดินตามเสียงไวโอลินมา แต่ไม่รู้ว่า... ว่ามันเป็นพื้นที่ส่วนตัวของเธอ ช...ช...ชั้นขอโทษที่เข้ามารบกวนเธอละกันนะ"

"อ้อ... คงจะเดินหลงเข้ามาถึงในนี้เลยน่ะสิ" เธอยกไวโอลินมาวางที่ต้นคอของตัวเองเหมือนเดิม "ถ้าอย่างนั้น... ชั้นก็คงจะช่วยไม่ได้ล่ะนะ" แล้วจึงเริ่มต้นเล่นเพลงอีกครั้ง แต่เสียงเพลงครั้งนี้... มันกลับสามารถทำร้ายฝ่ายตรงข้ามได้อย่างไม่ปราณีใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น!

พลันต้องสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมาทันที ด้วยความตกใจ ...นี่คงจะฝันไปสินะ ทำไมถึงได้ฝันอะไรแบบนี้ด้วยเนี่ย!?... แต่ก็ไม่มีเวลาให้มาครุ่นคิดเกี่ยวกับฝันประหลาดนั่นมากนักหรอกนะ เพราะในที่สุดก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่า... วันนี้เป็นวันแสดงคอนเสิร์ตของ 'ไคโอ มิจิรุ' แฟนสาวสุดน่ารักนั่นเอง

"นี่... วันนี้ตื่นสายจังเลยนะ ฮารุกะ คิดจะให้ชั้นนั่งรออย่างนั้นหรอ? หืม...?" มิจิรุถามยิ้มๆ เสียงของเธอนั้น ช่วยให้ตื่นได้เต็มตาจริงๆ นั่นแหละน่ะ "ชั้นคงไม่ให้เธอรอหรอกนะ มิจิรุ เพราะถึงชั้นไม่ตื่น เธอก็คงให้โฮตารุมาปลุกชั้นอยู่ดี จริงมั้ย...?" แต่ก็เป็นดั่งคำพูด เพราะบุคคลที่พูดถึง ก็มายืนอยู่ข้างๆ มิจิรุด้วยหน้าตาที่ยิ้มแฉ่งเลยทีเดียว "อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะ คุณพ่อฮารุกะ" ฮารุกะยิ้มตอบอย่างเอ็นดูเป็นปกติ

'โทโมเอะ โฮตารุ' ลูกบุญธรรมที่ทั้งคู่ เอ๊ย! ไม่ใช่สิ มี 'เมโอ เซ็ตสึนะ' ด้วยอีกคน เพียงแต่คนนี้ไม่ค่อยยุ่งกับใครมาก ทำให้หลงๆ ลืมๆ ไปบ้างนิดหน่อย(งั้นหรอ?) เอาน่า... ช่างมันเหอะ โฮตารุน่ารักมาก (ถึงจะโตเร็วกว่าเด็กทั่วไปจนน่ากลัว) และยังเด็กที่สุดในบ้าน มิจิรุจึงให้มาปลุกแทบจะทุกครั้งที่มีงาน เพื่อให้ฮารุกะมาทำหน้าที่เป็นผู้จัดการส่วนตัวของเธอนั่นเอง(แต่งานหลักนั้น ฮารุกะออกแนวหึงหวงมากกว่า)

หลังจากโฮตารุทำหน้าที่จำเป็นเรียบร้อย เธอก็รีบวิ่งมากอดสาวตัวสูง ผิวคล้ำที่กำลังตั้งหน้าตั้งตาทำอาหารอย่างมีความสุข จนเจ้าตัวต้องหันมามอง แล้วยิ้มให้ "มาแล้วหรอโฮตารุ? งั้นไปรอที่โต๊ะอาหารก่อนเลยนะจ๊ะ" โฮตารุทำหน้ามุ่ยลงทันที เพิ่งจะลงมาถึงแท้ๆ แต่กลับโดนไล่ไปรอที่โต๊ะเสียนี่ ...จะมารอช่วยงานนะ รู้งี้ไม่มาเสียดีกว่ามั้ง...

"งอนแล้วหรอโฮตารุ หน้ามุ่ยเชียวนะ มาๆๆ ไม่งอนนะจ๊ะ" แล้วโอบกอดเอาไว้อย่างเอ็นดู

"กอดของคุณแม่เซ็ตสึนะอุ่นจังเลยค่ะ" โฮตารุยิ้มอย่างมีความสุข "โฮตารุขอช่วยคุณแม่เซ็ตสึนะดีกว่าค่ะ กว่าคุณพ่อฮารุกะจะลงมาก็คงจะอีกซักพัก"

"นี่มิจิรุ จะทำอะไรทำไมไม่ปรึกษากันก่อนล่ะ?" เสียงที่ดังขึ้นนั้น มาขัดจังหวะการสนทนาของทั้งคู่ พร้อมกับอาการหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยงของฮารุกะ ที่เดินบ่นมาตั้งแต่ชั้นบน

มิจิรุยิ้มเจื่อนๆ ถึงฮารุกะจะหึงหวงเธอตลอดเวลา แต่เธอเป็นนักไวโอลินชื่อดังนี่นา หนำซ้ำ ยังเป็นคุณหนูที่คนรู้จักกันหมด ถึงจะมีข่าวว่าเธอกำลังคบกับ 'เทนโอ ฮารุกะ' นักแข่งรถที่มีชื่อเสียงโด่งดังพอกันในญี่ปุ่น แต่เธอก็ยังคงมีคนตามจีบอยู่อย่างไม่ว่างเว้น

"แหม…! หึงด้วยหรอจ๊ะ?" มิจิรุถามอย่างยียวน ยิ่งไปสร้างความปั่นป่วนในหัวของารุกะอีกครั้ง

"งั้นต่อไปนี้ ชั้นจะขอติดต่องานให้เธอเอง ตกลงมั้ยล่ะ มิจิรุ?" สุดท้ายแล้ว มิจิรุกลับหลุดขำออกมา "เธอนี่... หึงชั้นจนไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลยจริงๆ นะฮารุกะ" คำตอบและท่าทางของมิจิรุ ทำให้ฮารุกะสับสนยิ่งกว่าเดิม "อะไรกันน่ะ? มิจิรุ นี่เธอจะ..."

"อาหารเสร็จแล้วค่ะ คุณพ่อฮารุกะ คุณแม่มิจิรุ" ระฆังช่วยชีวิตจากโฮตารุ เรียกให้ทั้งสองได้สติ หันกลับมายิ้มให้หนูน้อย เซ็ตสึนะเดินถืออาหารมาวางเอาไว้กลางโต๊ะ ก่อนที่จะพาโฮตารุกลับมานั่งประจำที่ของตัวเอง

เซ็ตสึนะพูดขัดขึ้นบ้าง "พวกเธอก็ทะเลาะกันไปได้ เบาๆ บ้างเถอะนะเธอ 2 คนเนี่ย"

โฮตารุมองทั้ง 3 คนด้วยสายตาสงสัย กะพริบตาปริบๆ ตั้งหน้าตั้งตาทานอาหารโดยไม่พูดอะไรออกมาแม้แต่คำเดียว ด้วยไม่เข้าใจในสิ่งที่ทั้ง 3 พูดเลยแม้แต่น้อย

"พวกเธอจะคุยอะไรกัน ก็ขอให้พ้นหูพ้นตาโฮตารุหน่อยเถอะ เกรงใจเด็กบ้างก็ยังดี" เซ็ตสึนะยังคงทำหน้าที่เป็นกรรมการห้ามมวยบนโต๊ะอาหาร "แต่ว่า... เซ็ตสึนะซัง..."

"ไม่มีแต่อะไรทั้งนั้นนะ ฮารุกะ ทานอาหารก่อนเลยนะ เดี๋ยวจะเย็นซะหมด ดูโฮตารุด้วยสิ" เพราะสายตาของเซ็ตสึนะที่เข้าสู่โหมดจริงจัง ทั้งคู่จึงต้องจำยอมให้พี่ใหญ่ในบ้าน กลับมาก้มหน้าก้มตาทานอาหารโดยไม่มีเสียงคัดค้านอะไรออกมาอีก

* * *

และแน่นอนว่า วันนี้มิจิรุมีงานแสดงคอนเสิร์ต ฮารุกะต้องได้ติดตามไปดูแลด้วยตัวเอง เพียงแต่มาในอารมณ์ที่ดูพร้อมจะเหวี่ยงทุกคนที่เข้าใกล้มิจิรุกันเลยทีเดียว

"ฮารุกะ... วันนี้ชั้นมีแสดงนะ ขอกำลังใจหน่อยสิ" เห็นสีหน้าที่เครียดแบบนี้ อ้อนซักหน่อยก็คงจะหาย

"เธอก็มีกำลังใจเยอะแล้วนี่ เห็นยิ้มมาตลอดทาง"

"แค่นี้หึงด้วยเหรอจ๊ะ? หึหึหึ" มิจิรุปิดปากกลั้นขำในอาการหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยง "เธอนี่ก็... จริงๆ น้า"

"อ๊า...! นั่นพี่มิจิรุนี่ ดูสิๆ อุซางิ พี่มิจิรุสวยจังเลยนะ" เสียงที่ดังขึ้น ทำให้ทั้งคู่ต้องหันไปหาต้นเสียง มิจิรุเหมือนจะดีใจ แต่ทำได้แค่ยิ้มตอบให้เท่านั้น

"นั่น... ยัยซาลาเปานี่ ไม่เจอกันซะนานเลยนะ" ฮารุกะแกล้งเอ่ยยิ้มๆ แล้วทำท่าจะเดินเข้าไปหากลุ่มที่ว่า แต่มิจิรุก็รีบเดินหนีอย่างงอนๆ แทบจะทันที "อ้าว! จะไปไหนล่ะมิจิรุ รอด้วยสิ"

"อ้าว! ไปกันซะแล้ว อดคุยกับพี่มิจิรุเลย" 'สึคิโนะ อุซางิ' ที่ทุกคนพร้อมใจกันเรียกว่า 'อุซางิน้อย' บ่นอย่างเสียดาย

"เดี๋ยวหลังแสดงจบ ค่อยคุยกับเขาก็ได้ อุซางิน้อย ไปรอข้างในดีกว่านะ"

"ค่ะ" หนูน้อยยิ้มตอบรับอย่างสดใส ...แต่ว่า..ก็อยากคุยกับโฮตารุจังด้วยนี่นา ทำไมถึงไม่มาด้วยนะ...

* * *

"นี่มิจิรุ อย่าโกรธกันเลยนะ นี่จะขึ้นแสดงแล้ว ยิ้มหน่อยสิ" ...ไม่มีสัญญาณตอบรับจากเลขหมายที่ท่านเรียก... "โธ่! มิจิรุ ชั้นก็แค่แหย่เล่นเองนะ"

ฮารุกะพยายามสร้างรอยยิ้มให้แฟนสาว เพื่อสร้างกำลังใจให้เธอ แต่ตอนนี้เหมือนเธอจะสนใจกับการแต่งตัวมากกว่าตัวฮารุกะเสียด้วยซ้ำ

เขากวาดตามองไปรอบๆ ห้องแต่งตัว พลันนึกได้ว่า 'ไคโอ มิจิรุ' เป็นอัจฉริยะด้านดนตรี รีบตรงดิ่งไปคว้าไวโอลินตัวโปรดของเธอทันที "จะทำอะไรน่ะฮารุกะ!?" แต่เสียงค้านนั้นกลับไม่มีผลใดๆ เขายกไวโอลินมาวางไว้ที่ต้นคอ ก่อนจะเริ่มเล่นเพลงโปรดของเธอ

...ชั้นก็นึกว่าเธอจะเล่นเป็นแต่เปียโนเสียอีก ฮารุกะ... เธอยิ้มออกมาน้อยๆ กับวิธีการง้อของฮารุกะ "เธอมาแต่งตัวเถอะ ฮารุกะ ชั้นว่าเธอคงต้องแสดงร่วมกับชั้นแล้วล่ะ" ฮารุกะรีบวางไวโอลินทันที เพราะไม่ได้อยากจะแสดง แค่อยากให้มิจิรุยิ้มออกเท่านั้นเอง "ชั้นล้อเล่นน่ะ ไปก่อนนะ จะได้เวลาแล้ว"

"งั้นชั้นจะพาไปนะ มิจิรุ"

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ฮารุกะ แค่นี้เองนะ เธอรอชั้นที่นี่ดีกว่า" มิจิรุเตรียมจะก้าวเดินออกไป แต่ไม่ค่อยได้ระวังตัวมานานแล้ว รองเท้าส้นสูงของเธอจึงได้เหยียบชายกระโปรงเข้า!

"ว๊ายย!" ฮารุกะรีบลุกมาคว้าตัวมิจิรุเอาไว้ ก่อนที่สาวเจ้าจะล้มลงไป "ทำไมไม่ระวังแบบนี้ล่ะมิจิรุ เธอนี่นะ"

"ชั้นคงจะรีบเองนั่นแหละ ก็ใกล้เวลาแล้วนี่ ไม่ต้องห่วงไปหรอกนะ" เธอดันร่างตัวเองค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้น ก่อนจะคว้าไวโอลินไปขึ้นแสดง

* * *

"โฮตารุ โฮตารุ อยู่ที่ไหนนะ?" เซ็ตสึนะเดินตามหาโฮตารุเกือบจะทุกห้องแล้ว ยังไม่รู้เลยว่าเธอหายตัวไปอยู่ที่ไหน ใจเริ่มสั่นไหวด้วยความกลัว กลัวว่า...โฮตารุ จะกลายเป็นแบบ 'สมอลเลดี้' เพื่อนของเธอในตอนศตวรรษที่ 30 ที่หายตัวไป พร้อมกลับมาในรูปแบบของ 'แบล็คเลดี้' ที่น่ากลัว

...แต่ว่า...โฮตารุ ก็มีภูมิคุ้มกัน เรื่องที่เคยกลายร่างเป็น 'มิสเทรส 9' มาก่อนที่จะเป็น 'เซเลอร์แซทเทิร์น' อยู่แล้ว จะต้องมากังวลให้บั่นทอนจิตใจตัวเองทำไมกันนะ?... คิดไปจนเริ่มใจหายมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แต่กลับมีเสียงบางอย่าง... ที่หยุดความคิดฟุ้งซ่านของสาวคมคนนี้ลง

...เสียงเปียโน!...

"โฮตารุ!" เซ็ตสึนะรีบพุ่งไปที่ห้องนอนของโฮตารุ จึงได้เห็นว่า... ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เธอคิดเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว!

เสียงดนตรีหยุดเล่นไปแล้ว หนูน้อยหันมาหาด้วยความสงสัย "คะ? คุณแม่เซ็ตสึนะ" พลางกระโดดลงจากเก้าอี้เบาะที่นั่งอยู่วิ่งมาหา "ฮ...ฮ...โฮตารุ น...นี่เล่นเปียโนได้ขนาดนี้แล้วหรอเนี่ย?"

ตากลมโตสุดใสซื่อ ถามเธอตามประสาเด็กๆ "ชอบมั้ยค่ะ? คุณแม่เซ็ตสึนะ" แล้วยิ้มแฉ่งอย่างอารมณ์ดีมีความสุข

"เก่งมากเลยนะ โฮตารุ"

"ถ้าคุณพ่อฮารุกะกับคุณแม่มิจิรุกลับมาแล้ว โฮตารุจะเล่นให้ฟังอีกรอบนะคะ" ...สมองจะพัฒนาเร็วมากเกินเด็กปกติไปแล้วนะ ตัวแค่นี้เองนะเนี่ย...

"กว่าจะกลับมา ก็ค่ำเลยนะ ไว้ถ้าว่างกันเมื่อไหร่ ค่อยมาเล่นให้ฟังนะจ๊ะ แต่ว่าตอนนี้..." เซ็ตสึนะมองที่นาฬิกาติดผนัง "เราไปดูคอนเสิร์ตกันดีกว่านะ"

แต่ก็นึกได้ขึ้นมาว่า... จะไปได้ยังไงกัน ในเมื่อบัตรคอนเสิร์ตไม่มีอยู่กับตัวเลย ไหนว่าจะให้กันไง 2 คนนี้นี่ เหมือนกันทั้งคู่เลย คิดจะไปสวีทกัน 2 คนงั้นสินะ รู้จัก 'โมโมเอะ โฮตารุ' น้อยกันไปเสียแล้ว "โฮตารุถ้าอยากไปหาฟังเสียงไวโอลินเพราะๆ เนี่ย ช่วยหาตั๋วให้หน่อยสิจ๊ะ" แต่หนูน้อยกลับยื่นซองสีขาวมาให้เธอ "นี่ใช่มั้ยคะ? คุณแม่เซ็ตสึนะ คุณแม่มิจิรุให้ถือไว้นานแล้วค่ะ"

เพล้ง! เคสนี้หมอไม่รับเย็บค่ะ เซ็ตสึนะหน้าร้อนผ่าวด้วยความอาย รีบหันหน้าหนีความอายจากหนูน้อยทันที "จ...จ้ะ... งั้นไปแต่งตัวกันนะ" แต่เธอต้องหน้าแตกรอบที่ 2 "คุณแม่มิจิรุให้ใส่ชุดนี้ไปค่ะ พอเห็นจะได้จำได้" ...หนอย..! ไคโอ มิจิรุ ยัยตัวแสบนี่!...

สุดท้ายแล้ว...เธอจำต้องยอมการกระทำของเพื่อนร่วมบ้านไปโดยปริยาย แต่ดูๆ ไปแล้ว ชุดที่มิจิรุเลือกไว้ให้โฮตารุนั้น ก็ดูจะเหมาะกับเจ้าตัวอย่างมาก ท่าทางแล้ว...มิจิรุนี่มีคุณสมบัติคุณหนูไฮโซครบครัน พ่วงกับการเป็นนักไวโอลินชื่อดังจริงๆ

ชุดกระโปรงสั้นสีม่วง ติดด้วยโบว์ทั้งหน้าและหลัง คล้ายกับชุดของ 'เซเลอร์แซทเทิร์น' ผสมกับ 'เจ้าหญิงแซทเทิร์น'…! นี่มันดูดีตรงไหนเนี่ย!?

สรุปคือชุดนี้ มีดีแค่ความ...น่ารัก ในสายตาของคนอื่น!

คิดจะให้ระลึกชาติอีกรอบ แล้วกลับมาต่อสู้กับอะไรกันอีกล่ะเนี่ย! ยัยมิจิรุ...!

"ไปกันเถอะค่ะ" ยิ้มอีกแล้ว มีความสุขก็ทำไปเถอะนะ โฮตารุ

* * *

เนื่องจากมาชมการแสดงคนละรอบกัน ทำให้การเจอกันของอุซางิน้อยและโฮตารุต้องคลาดกันอีก หลังจากที่อุซางิน้อยเจอล่าสุด โฮตารุก็กลายร่างเป็นเด็กทารกไปแล้ว และกว่าจะนัดเจอกันได้ ก็ต้องให้อุซางิหรือมาโมรุ มาคุยกับฮารุกะและมิจิรุ(เพราะเซ็ตสึนะไม่อยากยุ่งกับใครมาก)แทน ลำบากน่าดูเลยล่ะ

"นี่ๆ อุซางิ พี่มิจิรุเล่นเพลงเพราะจังเลยนะ ท่านแม่น่าจะเล่นให้ฟังบ้างจัง"

"หนอยแน่! อุซางิน้อย เขาดังระดับโลกขนาดนั้น ก็ต้องเล่นเพราะสิ แล้วอีกอย่างนะ..." อุซางิจ้องมอง อย่างกับจะเล่นจ้องตากัน "แม่ของเธอน่ะ ก็เป็นชั้นไม่ใช่หรอยะ!?"

"ชั้นว่ามันต้องมีอะไรผิดพลาดแน่ๆ มาโมจังถึงได้เลือกเธอมาเนี่ย" พลางเล่นหน้าเล่นตาใส่อุซางิอย่างไม่เกรงกลัวเช่นเคย

"สมอล...เลดี้..."

อุซางิน้อยรีบหันขวับมองหาต้นเสียงนั้น "เอ๊ะ..! ใครเรียกกันน่ะ? หรือจะเป็นพลู... คุณเซ็ตสึนะ!?" อุซางิน้อยไม่รอช้า รีบปล่อยมือออกจากมาโมรุ วิ่งตามเสียงนั้นไป "นี่! จะรีบไปไหนน่ะอุซางิน้อย? กลับมาก่อนสิ"

กึก! กึก! กึก! "พลู!" เซ็ตสึนะหยุดเดินทันที จนโฮตารุสงสัยในอาการของเธอ "คุณแม่เซ็ตสึนะ..."

...เสียงนี้มัน..คุ้นๆ นะ เหมือนเคยได้ยินที่ไหนมาก่อนเลย สมอลเลดี้รึเปล่านะ?...

เซ็ตสึนะสลัดความคิดเรื่องเสียงที่ได้ยินนั้นออกไปจากหัว ด้วยคงจะคิดมากจนเกินไป "อ้อ! คงใกล้เวลาแล้วสินะ งั้นเราไปกันเถอะโฮตารุ" ว่าพลางจูงมือหนูน้อยเดินไปที่ห้องงานแสดง

"นี่! ยัยอุซางิน้อย สร้างปัญหาให้คนอื่นไปทั่วเลยนะยะ!" อุซางิที่วิ่งมาอย่างกระหืดกระหอบ รีบเฉ่งใส่ทันทีที่พบหน้ากัน "มีความสุขรึยังไงที่ให้คนอื่นตามหากันแบบนี้?!"

"เธอน่ะ เป็นอะไรนักหนาเล่า! แค่นี้มาโวยวายใส่ชั้นอยู่ได้ ไม่รู้จักเก็บอารมณ์ซะเลยนะ!" อุซางิตอกกลับอย่างไม่สนใจอะไรทั้งสิ้น จน'เร' ต้องรีบห้ามทั้งคู่ไว้ก่อน "หยุดกันทั้งคู่เลยนะ นี่...อุซางิ อุซางิน้อยยังเด็กอยู่ เธอก็อย่าเพิ่งโวยวายเกินเหตุให้เด็กได้ยินสิ เธอจำไม่ได้หรอ? ว่ามันจะเป็นยังไงน่ะ?!"

"เรจังง่า... ชั้นรู้แล้วล่ะน่า" อุซางิชักจะเหนื่อยหน่ายกับความเผด็จการของ 'ฮิโนะ เร' เพื่อนสาวของเธอมากขึ้นทุกวัน ...เรจังนี่ออกคำสั่งอย่างเดียวเลยนะ มีอะไรก็ค้านกันทุกทีเลย แต่ว่า...เรื่องอะไรชั้นจะเชื่อเรจังตลอดล่ะ...

* * *

"เอ... นั่งตรงไหนล่ะเนี่ย?" สาวคมเข้มมองหาตำแหน่งที่นั่งของตัวเองอย่างงงๆ "ในตั๋วนี่ก็มีบอกนี่นา แล้วที่อยู่ตรงไหนเนี่ย?" กวาดตามองไปมา จนไปสะดุดกับร่างๆ หนึ่งเข้าที่ข้างเวที เขาหันมาทันที พร้อมกับส่งสัญญาณ ชี้ไปที่ๆ หนึ่ง แล้วจึงหันไปทางเวทีต่อ อย่างไม่สนใจอะไรอีก

ผู้เข้าชมเริ่มทยอยเข้ามาที่ห้องแสดงจนครบแล้ว รอบสุดท้ายแล้วสินะ คนเยอะกว่ารอบแรกอีกรึเนี่ย นี่ก็ค่ำแล้วด้วย น่าจะเข้านอนกันได้แล้วล่ะมั้ง เอ๊ะ...! นี่ก็ได้เวลานอนของโฮตารุแล้วนี่นา มัวแต่กังวลจนลืมไปเสียสนิทเลยนี่เรา...

"เพื่อไม่ให้เป็นการเสียเวลา ขอเชิญทุกท่านพบกับ นักไวโอลินสาวสวย ที่โด่งดังมากที่สุดตอนนี้ 'ไคโอ มิจิรุ' " หญิงสาวที่กำลังเดินขึ้นเวที ทำให้โฮตารุที่กำลังจะหลับ ถึงกับตื่นขึ้นมามองดูด้วยความตื่นเต้น มิจิรุเดินออกมาในชุดเกาะอกสีเขียวเข้มจนเกือบดำ กระโปรงสีเขียวน้ำทะเล มีสายรัดที่เอวคั่นเป็นรูปดอกกุหลาบติดข้างซ้ายของตัวเอง ลุคแบบนี้แหละ ที่โฮตารุชื่นชอบมากเป็นพิเศษ(เพราะไม่ค่อยได้เห็นมิจิรุแต่งตัวแบบนี้ซักเท่าไหร่) นั่งดูไป ใจก็นึกไปถึงใครบางคนไปด้วย ...อยากให้อุซางิน้อยมานั่งดูด้วยกันแบบนี้จังเลย...

* * *

กว่าทั้ง 4 คนจะกลับมาถึงที่บ้าน โฮตารุก็หลับบนตักของเซ็ตสึนะไปเสียแล้ว จะให้ปลุกก็ยังไงอยู่ ฮารุกะจึงอุ้มขึ้นพาไปนอนที่ห้อง จัดการดูแลเสร็จสรรพ จึงลงมาหาทุกคน ทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟาประจำตัวอย่างอ่อนเพลีย

"คงจะเหนื่อยมากเลยสินะ งั้นรอหน่อยแล้วกัน" เซ็ตสึนะว่าแล้ว พลันลุกไปรินน้ำมาให้ทั้งคู่อย่างรวดเร็ว "ขอบใจนะเซ็ตสึนะซัง"

"เซ็ตสึนะซัง งานแสดงรอบหน้าน่ะ ไปพร้อมกันเลยนะจ๊ะ โฮตารุจะได้เจอกับอุซางิน้อยซักที" มิจิรุเริ่มเปิดเรื่องชวนคุย สาวคมได้ยินชื่อของเพื่อนตัวจิ๋ว ถึงกับร้องออกมา พยายามไม่ให้โฮตารุได้ยิน "สมอลเลดี้! สมอลเลดี้อย่างนั้นหรือ?"

"ใช่ เห็นจะชวนคุยหลายครั้งแล้ว แต่รีบมาก เลยไม่ได้ทักทายกัน" ฮารุกะเอ่ยอย่างไม่สนใจอะไร

"ฮ้า... เหนื่อยจังเลย เซ็ตสึนะซัง ขอตัวไปอาบน้ำนอนก่อนนะ ไปเถอะฮารุกะ ให้เซ็ตสึนะซังพักผ่อนบ้าง คอยดูแลเรามาทั้งวันเลย" เพราะกลัวบรรยากาศจะเริ่มเสีย มิจิรุจึงรีบตัดบท พาฮารุกะเดินออกไปทันที ทำเอาสาวหล่อตั้งตัวไม่ทันกันเลยทีเดียว


	2. Chapter 2

ในเช้าวันหยุดวันนี้ โฮตารุดูสดใส ร่าเริงมากกว่าทุกๆ วัน เพราะว่า...

คุณแม่มิจิรุจะพาไป...สวนสนุก!

ซึ่งจริงๆ แล้ว ตัวของมิจิรุนั้น นานๆ จะว่างยาวซักครั้งนึง จึงทำให้ไม่ค่อยมีเวลาว่างในการดูแลลูกสาวคนนี้เท่าไหร่นัก ไม่ว่ามีอะไร เธอจะบอกฝากเซ็ตสึนะเอาไว้ทุกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้ มิจิรุมีงานแสดงคอนเสิร์ตร่วมกับ 'ฮันยู มิมิ' เธอก็รีบบอก... ไม่ใช่สิ ขู่ฮารุกะให้ยกเลิกงานออกไปทันที เพื่อจะให้เซ็ตสึนะได้พักผ่อน ตัวเธอจะเป็นคนดูแลหนูน้อยคนนี้เอง

"คุณพ่อฮารุกะก็ไปด้วยกันสิคะ" โฮตารุเอ่ยเสียงแจ้ว แววตาออดอ้อน

"คงไม่ได้หรอกจ้ะ คุณแม่มิจิรุยิ่ง...รังสีอำมหิตสูง" มิจิรุรีบหันขวับมามองทันที "ว่ายังไงนะ? ฮารุกะ พูดใหม่อีกทีซิ" ...สายตาแบบนี้ หมายความว่ายังไงไม่ทราบ?...

"เอ่อ... ม..ม..มิจิรุ ช..ช..ชั้นพูดว่า เธอน่ะ เก่งอยู่แล้ว ไม่มีอะไรหรอก" ฮารุกะรีบเปลี่ยนประโยค มิจิรุจ้องมองอย่างไม่ไว้ใจ เพราะได้ยินคำพูดแรกเต็มๆ หู

"ไปกันเถอะจ้ะ โฮตารุ อย่าไปสนใจเลยนะ เดี๋ยวจะหมดสนุกกันพอดี" มิจิรุว่าพลางพาโฮตารุออกไปจากห้องทันทีด้วยความขุ่นเคือง

"คู่นี้จะทะเลาะกันอีกนานมั้ย? เห็นเมื่อก่อนนี้หวานชื่นกันจัง" เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นทันทีที่ทั้ง 3 เดินลงมาจากชั้นบน สีหน้าของฮารุกะนั้นเริ่มเนือยๆ ซึมๆ "ก็มิจิรุ/ก็ฮารุกะ..."

"เอ่อ... เธอ 2 คนพูดทีละคนได้มั้ย? ฟังไม่รู้เรื่อง" แต่แล้ว... เซ็ตสึนะก็ต้องยืนนิ่ง เมื่อทั้งคู่หันไปหาหนูน้อยโฮตารุ "งั้นรอก่อนนะ"

ตึก! ตึก! ตึก! เซ็ตสึนะรีบพาโฮตารุออกไปจากจุดนั้น ด้วยนึกได้ว่า เรื่องที่ทั้งคู่ทะเลาะกัน ต้องห้ามให้โฮตารุรู้เรื่องด้วย

คล้อยหลังทั้งคู่ไป บรรยากาศก็เงียบเชียบ ได้ยินเพียงเสียงลมหายใจของทั้งคู่เท่านั้น ไม่มีใครยอมเอ่ยอะไรออกมาอีกเลย ไม่แม้แต่จะชายตามองกันเลยสักนิดเดียว

เงียบกันนานนับนาที เซ็ตสึนะก็ยังไม่ยอมลงมา จนสุดท้ายมิจิรุเริ่มทนไม่ไหว จึงเอ่ยออกมา "ฮารุกะ..."

"มิจิรุ กินอะไรบ้างรึยัง? หิวรึเปล่า?" ฮารุกะถาม แต่กลับไม่ยอมมองหน้า

"ยังหรอก โฮตารุรบเร้าอยากไปกับเธอด้วย ชั้นก็เลยรีบพาไปตามน่ะ"

"ชั้นขอโทษละกันนะ ที่ว่าเธอน่ะ...รังสีอำมหิตสูง"

"หึๆๆ ชั้นไม่คิดมากอยู่แล้วล่ะน่า แค่นี้เอง" มิจิรุยิ้ม หัวเราะออกมาอย่างไม่คิดอะไร

"งั้นนั่งรอที่โต๊ะก่อนนะ" ฮารุกะว่า แล้วเดินไปที่เคาน์เตอร์ครัว เพื่อทำอาหารมาให้แฟนสาวทานระหว่างรอเซ็ตสึนะ และโฮตารุ

มิจิรุนั่งหันไปมองฮารุกะ ที่กำลังวุ่นอยู่นั้น สายตาของเธอก็เริ่มพร่าเลือนขึ้นมาเสียดื้อๆ ขยี้ตาแล้วมองอีกครั้ง ก็ตกใจขึ้นมาอย่างไม่คาดคิดมาก่อน

ชุดกระโปรงยาวสีน้ำเงินเข้ม มีสายคาดคอผูกโบว์ด้านหลังยาวลงมาจนถึงขา หันมายิ้มให้ จนเห็นว่าบนหน้าผากนั้น มีสัญลักษณ์ของยูเรนัสด้วย

...เจ้าหญิงยูเรนัส!...

"มีอะไรรึเปล่า? มิจิรุ" เขายิ้มให้เธอ จนทำให้เธอนั้นได้สติ คิดได้ว่า... นั่นคือ 'เทนโอ ฮารุกะ' คนรักของเธอ ไม่ใช่ 'เจ้าหญิงยูเรนัส' เจ้าหญิงผู้สูงศักดิ์ ที่อยู่คนละดาวกับเธออีกแล้ว "ป...ป...เปล่า ทำต่อไปเถอะ"

"คุณแม่มิจิรุ ช่วยโฮตารุด้วยค่ะ" เสียงเล็กๆ ดังขึ้น พร้อมกับร่างของหนูน้อยที่ลงมาจากข้างบนอย่างรวดเร็ว ราวกับวิ่งหนีอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ กอดเอาไว้เหมือนจะเป็นที่พึ่งได้ "เป็นอะไรจ๊ะโฮตารุ สั่นมาเชียวเลยนะ" โฮตารุเอาหน้าซุกกับตัวของเธอ แล้วชี้ไปทางบันได "อ๋อ... เซ็ตสึนะซัง"

"โฮตารุ จะไปไหนน่ะ มานี่ก่อนนะ" เซ็ตสึนะส่ายหัวอย่างเหนื่อยใจ แล้วเดินตามหนูน้อยลงมา โฮตารุยิ่งซุกเข้ากอดมิจิรุมากยิ่งขึ้นเช่นเดียวกัน "เซ็ตสึนะซัง เดินมานั่งรอฮารุกะอยู่นี่ก่อนละกันนะ ไหนๆ วันนี้ชั้นก็ว่างแล้ว มีอะไรก็ค่อยว่ากัน" แล้วหันมาหาหนูน้อยต่อทันที "โฮตารุจ๊ะ วันนี้คุณแม่มิจิรุคงพาไปสวนสนุกไม่ได้แล้วนะจ๊ะ" โฮตารุเงยหน้ามอง น้ำตาคลอทันทีที่ได้ยิน "ทำไมล่ะคะ?"

"โฮตารุจ๊ะ มาหาคุณพ่อดีกว่านะ มาๆ" พลันรีบคลายกอดออกจากเธอ แล้ววิ่งไปหาคนเรียกทันที "เซ็ตสึนะซัง มิจิรุ คืนนี้ชั้นขอโฮตารุมานอนด้วยละกันนะ จนกว่าโฮตารุจะหายซึม ตกลงมั้ย?" ฮารุกะเสนอทางออกให้แบบนี้ ต้องทำตามที่บอกแล้วล่ะ "โฮตารุ เดี๋ยวรอคุณพ่อทำอาหารเสร็จก่อนนะคะ เดี๋ยวจะพาไปเล่นนะ" หนูน้อยเริ่มยิ้มออกมาอีกครั้ง "สวนสนุก สวนสนุก สวนสนุก" พลางยกมือชูขึ้นอย่างดีใจ

...ไม่น่าเลย ซวยแล้วมั้ยล่ะ? ฮารุกะเอ๊ยยยยย!...

2 ชั่วโมงผ่านไป...

กว่ามิจิรุจะรู้ตัว ฮารุกะก็พาเธอและโฮตารุ มาที่สวนสนุกกันเสียแล้ว โฮตารุดูมีความสุขมาก ที่ได้มาเล่นนอกบ้านแบบนี้ หนูน้อยพยายามที่จะชวนทั้งคู่เล่นเครื่องเล่นต่างๆ ให้ได้ ยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดีแบบเด็กๆ นี่แหละ ทำให้ทั้งฮารุกะและมิจิรุพลอยมีความสุขไปด้วย

"สนุกมั้ยจ๊ะ? โฮตารุ" ฮารุกะถาม ขณะที่หนูน้อยกำลังนั่งตักไอศกรีมเข้าปากเล็กๆ ของตัวเองอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย "สนุกค่ะ คุณพ่อฮารุกะกับคุณแม่มิจิรุพามาบ่อยๆ นะคะ" พลางยิ้มหวานอย่างเอาอกเอาใจเต็มที่ ทั้งคู่ทำหน้าเจื่อนๆ อย่างสับสนอยู่ในใจ

...จะตอบรับ...ก็กลัวจะทำไม่ได้อย่างที่รับปากไว้...

...หรือถ้าจะปฏิเสธคำขอนั้น...จะมีอะไรมารับประกันได้ล่ะ ว่าโฮตารุจะไม่โกรธจนไปเล่นเปียโนยามค่ำคืนรบกวนเวลานอนของพวกเธอ...

"โฮตารุรอคุณแม่มิจิรุก่อนได้มั้ยจ๊ะ?" ...สายตาอ้อนวอนบ้องแบ๊วนี่มันหมายความว่ายังไงกัน?... "พอดีว่า... อาทิตย์หน้าคุณพ่อฮารุกะกับคุณแม่มิจิรุก็ต้องไปทำงานแล้ว โฮตารุก็อยู่กับคุณแม่เซ็ตสึนะไปก่อน ถ้ากลับมาแล้ว โฮตารุอยากได้อะไรก็บอกได้เลยนะจ๊ะ" ...ยัง..ยัง..ยังอีก..ยังไม่เลิกทำสายตาบ้องแบ๊วใส่อีก! นี่ชั้นแพ้สายตาของโฮตารุหรอกหรือเนี่ย!?... "ค่ะ" หนูน้อยยิ้ม แล้วหัวเราะร่าอย่างมีความสุข

"ไคโอ มิจิรุ..." เวลาแห่งความสุขของทั้ง 3 ต้องหยุดชะงัก เพราะเสียงๆ หนึ่งดังขึ้น "ยินดีที่ได้พบกันนะคะ" ...เดี๋ยวก่อนนะ หมายความว่ายังไงกัน? ไอ่เสียงแบบนี้นี่มัน...

...มิเมท!...

"กลัวงั้นหรือ? ถึงได้ไม่กล้าแสดงคอนเสิร์ตร่วมน่ะ?" ...มาถึงไม่ทันไร มายั่วโมโหกันซะแล้วหรอเนี่ย?... "หึหึหึ คุณคงเข้าใจอะไรผิดแล้วล่ะ มิมิ" ...เย็นไว้ ภาพลักษณ์คุณหนูต้องพร้อมเสมอ กลางที่สาธารณะด้วย หลุดไม่ได้ๆ...

"คงจะสนุกกันน่าดูเลยนะ เรื่องลูกสาวลับๆ ของมิจิรุซังเนี่ย น่ารักซะด้วย" มิเมทหันไปหาโฮตารุ ซึ่งหนูน้อยก็ยิ้มตอบรับมาอย่างไม่คิดอะไร

"โฮตารุไม่ใช่อย่างที่เธอคิดนะ!" ฮารุกะเริ่มทนไม่ไหว รีบออกตัวปกป้องแฟนสาวตามสัญชาตญาณทันที

แต่เจ้ากรรม มิเมทไม่เชื่อคำพูดนั้น กลับคิดว่าคนทั้งคู่กำลังพยายามแก้ตัวเพื่อให้รอดพ้นความผิดนี้ไปได้ ...ไม่มีทางหลบพ้นสายตาของ 'ฮันยู มิมิ' ไปได้หรอกน่า...

"จะบอกว่า เด็กคนนี้ไม่ได้เกี่ยวข้องกับพวกเธองั้นสิ?" 'เทรุโนะ รุรุ' หรือชื่อจริงของหล่อนก็คือ 'เทลลูลู่' ...ยัยนี่ก็ดันตามมาด้วยอีกคนหรอเนี่ย? นี่จะมาให้ครบทีมกันเลยรึไง?!...

"แค่ชั้นปฏิเสธการแสดงร่วมแค่นี้ ถึงกับรุมกันเลยงั้นหรือ? หึหึหึ น่าสงสารจริงนะ"

ทั้ง 4 ยังปะทะฝีปากกันได้ไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่โฮตารุก็เป็นเด็กที่รับรู้เหตุการณ์ตรงหน้าทั้งหมด กลับส่งสียงร้องออกมาดังลั่นด้วยความตกใจ "ห๊า! โฮตารุ!" ไม่รอช้า ฮารุกะรีบเข้ามากอดโฮตารุเอาไว้อย่างปลอบโยนทันที "พวกเธอก็น่าจะรู้ดีกันนี่ ว่าอันที่จริงแล้ว เด็กคนนี้คือ 'โทโมเอะ โฮตารุ' พวกเราแค่รับเธอมาเลี้ยงเท่านั้น!" ด้วยความอดทนถึงขีดสุด และความหมั่นไส้เป็นทุนเดิม ทำให้ฮารุกะตวาดกลับไปแบบนั้น แต่นั่นก็ทำให้ทั้งมิเมทและเทลลูลู่ตกใจจนตัวสั่น

แต่เทลลูลู่ที่ตั้งสติได้ก่อน รีบสวนฮารุกะกลับทันควัน "จะเป็นไปได้ยังไง ก็เด็กคนนั้นตายไปนานแล้วนี่ พวกเธอมาหลอกกันนี่นา"

"แต่ว่า... จะให้เชื่อเลยคงไม่ได้หรอกนะ ต้องมีการพิสูจน์บางอย่างก่อน ตามหลักวิทยาศาสตร์แล้วนะ การที่ตายแล้วฟื้นขึ้นมาได้ มีโอกาสน้อยมากเลย แต่ว่า... ถ้าเด็กคนนี้เป็นอย่างนั้นละก็... ศาตราจารย์ก็ไม่น่าจะเก่งถึงขนาดชุบชีวิตขึ้นมาได้หรอก จริงมั้ยล่ะ? มิซุโนะซังก็รู้เรื่องนี้ดี คุณก็เข้าใจอยู่แล้วใช่มั้ยล่ะคะ? มิจิรุซัง" อัจฉริยะจากโรงเรียนเดียวกัน 'บิโด ยุย' หรือ 'บิริยู' มาขัดจังหวะไว้ได้ทันเวลา แต่โฮตารุก็ยังคงไม่หยุดร้อง ซ้ำร้ายเข้า ยังร้องไห้หนักมากกว่าเดิม และไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดอีกด้วย

"วันนี้ชั้นคงอยู่คุยกับพวกเธอไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ โฮตารุร้องหนักขนาดนี้ ชั้นกลับก่อนดีกว่า" มิจิรุรีบส่งสายตาเตือนฮารุกะก่อนที่สถานการณ์จะวุ่นวายอีกครั้ง แล้วยื่นมือมาจับไว้พาเดินออกไป "คงไม่นานเกินรอหรอกนะ ที่เราจะต้องได้มาร่วมงานกัน ถึงตอนนั้นจะไม่ไว้หน้าแน่ๆ ไคโอ มิจิรุ!"

"อ้าว! โฮตารุเล่นจนหลับเลยหรอ? คงเหนื่อยมากล่ะสิ" เซ็ตสึนะทักทันทีที่ทั้ง 3 กลับมาถึงบ้าน และโฮตารุก็ร้องไห้จนหลับไปแล้วระหว่างทาง ...เซ็ตสึนะซังจะต้องไม่รู้เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในวันนี้...

"ว้าว! เซ็ตสึนะซัง กลิ่นหอมจังเลยนะ" เซ็ตสึนะยิ้มรับกับคำชมจากมิจิรุ "จะอร่อยถูกปากโฮตารุอีกรึเปล่านี่สิ" ได้ยินแล้วแทบโวย แต่โฮตารุหลับอยู่ จะเสียงดังไม่ได้เด็ดขาด "พาโฮตารุไปที่ห้องก่อน ส่วนเธอ 2 คนก็พักกันก่อนได้เลยนะ กว่าอาหารจะเสิร์ฟได้ก็คงจะค่ำพอดี"

"เซ็ตสึนะซัง เรายังมีแรงอยู่บ้าง ยังไม่อยากพักหรอกนะ" ฮารุกะเอ่ย ก่อนที่จะพาหนูน้อยกลับขึ้นไปที่ห้องนอน

"เหนื่อยมั้ยล่ะ? ดูแลโฮตารุเนี่ย" เซ็ตสึนะเริ่มเปิดการสนทนา ในขณะที่กำลังวุ่นอยู่กับการทำอาหารตรงเคาน์เตอร์ครัว

มิจิรุได้ยินคำถามแล้วยิ้ม เพราะนี่เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบเดือนที่ได้ดูแลหนูน้อยอย่างเต็มที่ "เหนื่อยแต่ก็สนุกนะ เซ็ตสึนะซัง คราวหน้าชั้นจะดูแลให้มากกว่านี้อีกนะ"

"เธอ 2 คนมาดูแลช่วยกันแบบนี้ ค่อยสบายใจหน่อย แล้วที่จะไปแสดงเดือนหน้าล่ะ? จะให้บอกโฮตารุยังไง?" สาวคมละจากเตา เดินตรงไปหยิบน้ำ แล้วนำมาวางไว้ที่โต๊ะหน้าโซฟา "โฮตารุรู้แล้วล่ะ แต่เธอก็เข้าใจง่ายมากเลย ไม่กล้าห่างไปจริงๆ"

เหมือนสาวคมจะเข้าใจในความรู้สึกของเธอดี สัญชาตญาณของพี่ที่ต้องดูแลน้องจึงบอกให้เธอพยายามให้กำลังใจหญิงสาวที่อ่อนวัยกว่า จึงได้เอื้อมมือมาแตะที่ไหล่เบาๆ "คิดซะว่าไปหาของฝากมาให้โฮตารุด้วยละกันน่ะ เธอยังเด็กเกินกว่าจะไปไหนได้นี่"

"รอให้โฮตารุโตซักหน่อย ก็พาไปได้แล้วล่ะมิจิรุ ถึงตอนนั้น เธอคงยังไม่ลาจากการเล่นไวโอลินหรอกนะ" มิจิรุรีบหันขวับมามองที่ต้นเสียงอย่างไม่พอใจ เซ็ตสึนะเห็นแบบนั้นจึงรีบแซวแหย่เล่น "ถ้าไปแสดง ก็คงต้องหาคนที่ดีกว่านี้แล้วล่ะ มิจิรุซัง คนอย่างฮารุกะคงจะเปลี่ยนยากแล้วล่ะนะ"

"เซ็ตสึนะซัง…!" ฮารุกะเริ่มจะไม่พอใจกับคำพูดแหย่เล่นจากพี่ใหญ่ "มิจิรุคงจะไม่มีเวลาหาอยู่แล้วล่ะ จริงมั้ยล่ะ?" ...สายตาแบบนี้หมายความว่ายังไงกัน?...

คิดอะไรกันได้ไม่นาน เสียงร้องก็ดังขึ้น จนทำให้มิจิรุหลุดออกจากความคิดนั้นทันที "ตายล่ะ! ลืมสนิทเลย เดี๋ยวมานะ" สาวคมรีบลุกพรวดขึ้นไปที่เตาอย่างเร็ว ทันการก่อนที่อาหารจะไหม้เสีย พลางถอนหายใจบ่นออกมาอย่างโล่งอก "เกือบไปแล้วมั้ยล่ะเนี่ย..." แล้วรีบจัดการจัดเตรียมอาหารเอาไว้ระหว่างที่รอโฮตารุตื่นขึ้นมา

3 ชั่วโมงผ่านไป...

ความมืดเข้าปกคลุมเมืองใหญ่ เงาลางๆ พาดทับที่หน้าต่างห้องของโฮตารุ หนูน้อยค่อยๆ ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมามองไปที่หน้าต่าง แต่ด้วยความที่ยังเป็นเด็กอยู่นั้น จึงได้เอ่ยเสียงเล็กๆ ถามออกไป "ใครคะ?"

...ไม่มีการตอบรับใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น... หนูน้อยค่อยๆ ใช้มือเล็กของตัวเองยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งมองรอบๆ ห้องของตัวเองอย่างงงๆ ทั้งห้องมีแต่ความมืดมิดแบบนี้ เด็กน้อยอย่างโฮตารุก็เริ่มมีความกลัวรอบด้านเหมือนกัน

ก๊อก...! ก๊อก...! ก๊อก...!

หนูน้อยรีบหันไปตามเสียงด้วยความกลัวจับใจ "โฮตารุ..." พลันผู้มาเยือนเปิดประตูเดินเข้ามาหาเจ้าของห้องที่นั่งมองตาใสอยู่ที่เตียง สาวร่างบางผู้มาเยือนถามยิ้มๆ "หิวรึยังจ๊ะหนูน้อย?"

"ค่ะ" โฮตารุตอบพร้อมยิ้มสดใส ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ก้าวลงจากเตียงเล็กๆ ของตัวเอง

"มาแล้วจ้า" สาวคมจัดวางอาหารไว้กลางโต๊ะ โฮตารุมองตาเป็นประกาย เพราะมื้อนี้มีของหวานแถมมาด้วยที่โต๊ะนั้น ซึ่งนานๆ ทีแล้ว จะมีของหวานมาวางที่โต๊ะ

เพราะทั้งครอบครัวนั้น ไม่มีใครทำของหวานได้อร่อยเท่ากั...

เซ็ตสึนะวางอาหารส่วนของหนูน้อยที่ทำแยกออกต่างหาก มาวางไว้ตรงหน้า แล้วดึงจานของหวานหนีออกห่าง หนูน้อยเห็นดังนั้น ก็หน้ามุ่ยขึ้นมาทันที "เซ็ตสึนะซังก็... แกล้งโฮตารุไปได้"

"ก็แหม...! นานๆ จะได้กินฝีมือเธอ เลยอยากจะแกล้งนิดหน่อยเอง" เซ็ตสึนะตอบกลับยิ้ม แล้วหัวเราะออกมากันอย่างมีความสุข


End file.
